zack_and_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Barbaros' Body Parts
Barbaros' Body Parts are the central goal of the game, and the central goal of almost every level. A long time ago, Barbaros did evil stuff, so Wiki cursed him, transforming him into seventeen pieces of treasure. Then, a long time passed, and Wiki has forgotten what he did to Barbaros. With the help of Zack, they came along to free the old pirate and promised to restore him, at the cost of Zack earning Barbaros' legendary ship. Body Parts As their adventure progresses, Zack and Wiki used to have all the real body parts during the time Barbaros was with them, but after Barbaros betrayed them and escaped in the ending, the body parts in the locker are now a replica of the original, which the two claim to get the original versions back and not letting them get away. Barbaros' Head Barbaros's Head was the first part of Barbaros that Zack and Wiki found at A Journey Begins, which was also what started their great adventure. He offers to take Zack to Treasure Island and give him his legendary ship, if Zack finds all of the Body Parts. Elend Bracelet The Elend Bracelet is a bracelet made of pure gold, found by Zack and Wiki at the Pit of Tragedy. It contains a blue crystal which is claimed to be as valuable as two countries. It is rumored to have the power to rub one's misery onto others. Graurer Goblet The Graurer Goblet was a goblet that Zack and Wiki found at Three Colossi, claimed to make any drink taste more amazing. It can also draw the power of fear into the drink it contains, which according to Wiki, apparently the fear of others is delicious. Neid Anchor The Neid Anchor is an anchor made of pure gold that makes a ship look fancy. Zack and Wiki found it at Flute of the Growlin' Goblins. According to Wiki, apparently it gets heavier the more envy one has for Barbaros. Abscheu Scope The Absceu Scope is a scope that has such range that a person can see things on the moon, yet it stirs the loathing in one's heart. It was found by Zack and Wiki at The Fountain Guardian. Verbitterung Axe The Verbitterung Axe is a powerful axe that can cut anything in half the moment one feels any malice, and can also swiftly take down a couple head of cattle, or just only want half a roasted cow. Zack and Wiki found it at The Crystal Key. Leid Goblet The Leid Goblet is a goblet filled with sorrow, as according to Wiki, it was made from the sorrow Barbaros caused to people. If it's filled with tears, it can heal any wound. It was found by Zack and Wiki at Keeper of the Ice. Qual Hammer The Qual Hammer is a hammer made of so much pain, that if you were to hit the ground with it, even the ground would cry out. Zack and Wiki found this at The Icicle of Prosperity. Ekel Bracelet The Ekel Bracelet is formed from pure revulsion, and can take any amount of heat. With it, a person could dive into a volcano, and live to tell the tale, yet no one has ever tried it according to Wiki. Zack and Wiki found the Ekel Bracelet at Bridge of Doom. Zorn Candelabra The Zorn Candelabra is fused with anger so powerful, it can drive a man mad. It controls the essence of fire, and the flames of rage can consume anything they touch. Barbaros has torched many ships using its power. Zack and Wiki found it at Lake of Fire. Erstaunen Hammer The Erstaunen Hammer was forged from the terror of Barbaros' victims, and it has the pover to control water or even split the very sea in two, making it a deadly weapon in the hands of a pirate. Zack and Wiki found it at Relics of the Past. Trauer Axe The Trauer Axe is an axe that can cut through one's regrets, yet Wiki wonders what will happen if one regrets cutting their regrets. Zack and Wiki found it at Dragon Scales. Einsamkeit Belt The Einsamkeit Belt is a belt that has the power to take away one's feelings of loneliness, yet Wiki said to Zack that he doesn't need it, due to Zack has him by his side. Zack and Wiki found it at Bell Tower of Requiem. Groll Anchor The Groll Anchor is an anchor that is heavy enough to drag any feelings of resentment towards you to the bottom of the sea. Zack and Wiki found it at The Painted Secret. Entsetzen Compass The Entsetzen Compass is a compass that points to both treasure and despair, which Wiki asks Zack to give it a try and see where it leads. Zack and Wiki found it at Mirror, Mirror. Angst Hourglass The Angst Hourglass is an hourglass that helps the dread drain out of one's life, like sands through an hourglass. Even if it runs out, it can be flipped and be started again. Zack and Wiki found it at Mad Science. Verlangen Hat The Verlangen Hat is a pirate hat that converts desire into life itself, which according to Wiki, one can live forever as long as they had enough desire in their minds. It is also the last Body Part to be found in the game. Zack and Wiki found it at Return of the Legend. Category:Barbaros' Body Parts Category:Barbaros' Treasure Category:Items